robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Garuda
Garuda was one of the planets within the Local Group and home to the sentient Garudan species. It was a mostly cold and barren world of steppes as well as tundra along with vast frozen regions and glaciated mountain ranges. The few flora and fauna that exists on this world resided within the equatorial region of evergreen analogues. There were only two seasons namely wet and dry. The planet's atmospheric composition was Earth-like but toxic to all non-indigenous life as it contained the presence of dozens of airborne spores as well as micro-organisms that resembled psychotropic drugs. Similar to many worlds, it was believed that the enigmatic being known as Haydon was responsible for engineering the unique environment of the planet. During Zor's rebellion, it became one of the many planets seeded with a mutant strain of the Flower of Life. At some unknown point, it became a subject world of the Tirolian Empire that was led by the Robotech Masters who stationed a garrison of clone Bioroid pilots to ensure their rule. In this era, the Masters would dominate the planet, enslave its population, experiment on them, steal their air and harvest the Flowers. During the reign of the empire, the Masters used small doses of Garudan atmosphere as a narcotic recreational drug. Eventually, Garuda would attract the attention of the vengeful Invid who conquered the planet and established Hives in regions to harvest the Flower. Whilst a majority of the Tirolian clones died, some managed to escape where they either died due to the toxic atmosphere or seemingly adapted to it. There, they remained in hiding and worked in conjunction with the Garudans as part of a resistance movement. After the destruction of Praxis, the Sentinels decided to strike at the orchard gardens on Garuda to deprive the Invid of the sustenance they gained from the Flower of Life. Despite a vicious battle, they ultimately managed to liberate the planet which led to the Invid Brain in charge of the garrison to expose itself to the toxic atmosphere in order to kill itself. This instead caused it to fall into a coma where it unconsciously manipulated the micro-organisms in the air to take control of those natives that had adapted to the atmosphere and turn them against the Robotech Expeditionary Force. This was the case until the Brain was destroyed and allowed Garuda to be truly free. Garuda is a mysteries ,misty planet. The major sentient creatures of the world are vulpine, with their fur exhibiting color changes in relationship to the season, The landscape is relatively flat, appearing like a bag or a moor. The land is lush with vegetation. Most of this looks like moss or cypress. The guardians live on high ground in camps, The technology of the planet is ancient and unexplained. What little technology they have is written off as gifts from the Gods. There is totally civilized society on Garuda- no cities, no major population centers. It is basically a primitive world which is the home of vulpine(or Fox-Like) Gradians A characteristic of this planet is the atmosphere which gives all the creatures who live on the world nourishment as well as a sense of euphoria. It is an atmosphere that they must breathe in order to be fed. The effect of this atmosphere all for the creatures to exist in what the aborigines call" dream Time" There are no Natural enemies on Garuda . All the creatures live in an idyllic tranquility much like Home's Land of the lotus eaters When off-world Victors come to Garuda , if they breath the atmosphere, it is impossible for the to leave (if they do the shrivel and die ) A Shangri La That is why all guardians who travel off of their own planet must breathe their own atmosphere from time to time for nourishment and rejuvenation. Appearances *''Robotech II: The Sentinels Book Three'' Category:Planets